Legend of Korra - Chief Beifong's Child
by Zero Sukio
Summary: LoK AU: What if Chief Lin Beifong discovered a baby girl during a raid, she wouldn't have expected how much it would change her life. Would she be like her Mother or Grandparents? How will Lin react to her Daughter's choices in life? JunxAsami. Future JunxKorra. Revised Version. Old Version on Account.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey all just to let you all know I haven't abandoned my Star Wars AU Fanfic, just re-read the old version of this story and felt the need to redo it. This Chapter may seem like the Old one, but it is edited too. I didn't want to remove it all because I actually liked this chapter so only major removal will be the 18 years later and beyond and this is a year before Aang's passing and Korra's birth as Jun is a year old then Korra and the same age as Mako and Asami ^_^.**

 **Anyway onwards to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: As the law dictates Zero Sukio does NOT own Avatar or Legend of Korra, only my Adopted daughter and the Canon deviations. Now…Mister Sukio… .Jun.?**

 **Me: -leaves an afterimage behind-**

 **Lin: -growls and chases after him-**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Discovery**

Police Chief Lin Beifong, Thirty Two, loyal and brave officer of the law, peacekeeper, teacher, easy to anger, tough as nails, blunt…babysitter…

Lin held the bundle of fabric in her arms in her office as she listened to the reports of her fellow officers. It was about the raid of a building known to house the Terra Triad, a famous criminal organisation. As she listened to the report, she could see it all for herself; after all she authorized and led the raid. It was still fresh in her memory. She looked down to the small bundle in her arms, to see the sleeping face of a baby. She slowly sank back in to her memory of what happened.

 _-: Flashback:-_

 _Metalbenders surrounded the building complex, the outside of it looked very ordinary, family oriented but from what the tipoff had told them, it was anything but. Lin made a few hand signals before the doors of the building were ripped off its hinges by the Metalbending officers around her._

 _Those same officers quickly funnelled in to the building and that was when everything went to hell. She saw what the informant spoke of…it was a slave pen. Rage slowly built up inside the thirty two year old. "Arrest every Triad member, I don't care if it's with brutal force just do it" She ordered as she motioned for a group of officers to follow her upstairs, where they had heard screams._

 _The group of metalbenders double timed it up the stairs and turned the corner to see three triad members walk out of a room, their hands coated in crimson blood and the sounds of a baby crying in the room the three men had walked out of._

" _Get them" Lin growled as she charged ahead. She whipped her right arm out and sent two metal cables to tightly wrap around the body of the closest male that made up the trio. It didn't take long for earth to quickly grab the latter two. She closed in on the one she had caught before she swiftly planted her fist in to his face out of disgust as it knocked him out with a broken nose._

 _She had four of her officer's watch over their captives as she and two others walked in to the room to see the horror that had met them. The room had five bodies…bloody bodies scattered across the floor, blood was everywhere. The two metalbender's that had come in with her quickly exited and started to throw up because of the scene. Lin on the other hand had a stronger stomach but she was still disturbed at what the scene held before the sounds of a cry broke her out of her thoughts. It sounded young, too young for what see could see._

 _She started to listen for the sound and moved closer to one of the bodies on the floor, a young woman in her early twenties with long black hair, Earth Kingdom nationality from what Lin could tell. As she looked closer at the body, the Police Chief noticed that it was curled in a protective manner and the cries were coming from a small bundle of blankets in the deceased woman's arms._

 _Lin gently untucked the small bundle from the arms of its mother and looked upon the crying face of a baby; its face was covered in its parent's blood. Lin slowly started rock the bundle, like her Mother did with her half-sister Suyin as she walked out. "Get this place processed and call Air Temple Island" She spoke softly._

 _-:End Flashback:-_

She gently rocked the baby girl, to which she found out after she took the baby for a medical check-up, despite being underweight for a baby of three months, the nameless child was healthy. Thank the spirits.

Lin looked over to her Officers and nodded before she sent them on their way, only for Tenzin to come marching in. The bald airbag was about the yell at Lin for the raid only to wither at the sight of a dangerous glare from the Police chief. "You yell and you're out, only just got the little Kit to sleep" Lin bluntly said as she seemed to change from the Lin Tenzin knew to one like a mother. Oddly it suited Lin but felt out of place for Tenzin to watch. "Lin, I heard the report from one of the officers, you performed an unofficial raid…why are you holding a child though?" The Airbender spoke as he gave her a questioning glance.

Lin sighed. "I don't care if it was unofficial. I am glad I ordered it. That building was a slave pen, run by the Terra Triad. I found this baby in the arms of her deceased mother…I don't know what to do with her so I had one of my men to call The Temple" She looked at her old friend. She knew he would think of something even though their past was _very_ rocky and their views differed a lot but this was about a young baby. Tenzin watched his former girlfriend as he played with his beard, he was thinking before he looked down at the child. "We would by procedure place her in to an orphanage-"

Lin glared at her friend as he brought up the idea of placing this innocent baby in to an Orphanage; they all had reputations of being poorly funded and terrible to the children in their care. "No way in hell is she going to any of those, Tenzin…can't we find someone to adopt her without being placed in those hellholes, even if it's the Temple that takes her in, I'm sure Uncle Aang and Aunt Katara wouldn't mind"

Tenzin was taken back with the venom that was in her voice. "Lin, these are procedures" He spoke lightly. Lin closed her eyes before she reopened them and looked down at the child; there was no name on the blanket, no indication of anything. She turned to face Tenzin with a determined expression. "I'll adopt her"

Lin knew she wouldn't be the best mother for the girl but she would be safe and for some strange reason Lin felt reassured that she would be a good Mother. She knew that she didn't want to have children when she was with Tenzin. She knew it would hurt him, but this was different. Tenzin's face had everything Lin expected when she looked up. Red with rage for the disregard of the procedures set by law, the surprise that Lin wanted to take care of a child, and the slightest look of hurt due to their past.

"Tenzin, please just get the forms, I have maternity leave that I can use to take care of her. And I am sure Uncle Aang, Aunt Katara and the Air Acolytes could babysit her when I do go back to work" Lin spoke softly as she looked at Tenzin, she could see his face relenting.

"Fine Lin, I will get the adoption papers…what are you planning on calling her, if you are going to keep her" Tenzin spoke lightly in defeat. He could understand her worry for the Orphanage and he will bring it up in the next Council meeting. Lin looked at the young girl and a genuine smile appeared on her lips. "Jun"

* * *

It hadn't taken Lin long to sign the adoption papers for Jun to be her daughter. She still had a few things to do at the station though, like assignment of a temporary Chief. She had an idea of who would fit in the role. She kept the new addition to the Beifong family in her arms as she walked out of the office. Plan one was to get a bit of help getting supplies and clothes for the baby girl. It didn't of ever come to her attention that she was being watched as she stood with her daughter in her arms. "Saikhan, I need you and a hand full of officers for a favour" She spoke with the same authority she always had but it was a tad softer.

"Sure Chief, what do you need?" The male Metalbender asked as he moved closer. He noticed the sad look Councilman Tenzin had when he left. So when he spotted that the child was still here and in the arms of his commander, he would admit like everyone else, he was curious. "I need those you pick, to get baby supplies to my home. I can get everything else. As for you, I need you to fill in for me temporarily so I can take maternity leave." Lin looked over to the Captain as she spoke.

A small smirk at the shocked face of her Captain and the officers of her police force was…well expected, Shocked and dumbstruck. "Chief?" Saikhan asked slowly returning back to normal. "The baby girl we discovered during the raid, I adopted her." She spoke bluntly. She waited for Saikhan to answer her request for a favour. "Oh…Understood Chief, I'd do that for you, just come back soon…I've seen the amount you do" Lin gave the Captain a small smirk before she gave him a nod.

Lin had finally returned home with her new Daughter. She was lucky that her home was her Mother's old estate. She could easily shift things about with her Earthbending. She even had her old cot for Jun to sleep in. Lin moved upstairs to her room and placed her baby girl on to her bed, her gaze lingered on the child as her hand slightly shook with nerves. Her fingers lightly stroked the soft cheek of her baby girl. As she did Jun moved in to Lin's fingers, which caused the new mother to smile.

She leaves her room to get into the attic. Lin used her bending to create a pillar of earth to lift her up in to the space between the upstairs ceiling and the roof. She soon spotted the cot that both Lin and Suyin used as babies. Her mind slowly started to race as she started to think on what she had just done. She had a daughter now…Would she be a good Mother? Would Jun love a grumpy old lady as her Mother? Would someone try to hurt Jun because of her position as Chief of Police? She closed her eyes and shook her head to clear her head of those thoughts. She grabbed the cot and swiftly moved to the pillar, as she let it sink back down to the first floor level.

The cot would need to be cleaned, lucky the mattress was moved to keep it clean. She pushed the cot in to her room before she made her way to her wardrobe and with graceful movements; she bent her uniform off her body, along with her bracers. She got a cloth to clean the dust off of the cot after she closed the wardrobe.

Lin sat down in the armchair in the front room with Jun in her arms. A group of officers Saikhan had picked had been around to drop of supplies for Jun, some who had older daughter's offered her clothes for Jun which she could with thanks. She had handed them all a few yuans to get themselves something to eat as a show of appreciation for their help. She had fed Jun too after a call to Air Temple Island for a bit of advice from Aunt Katara. It was…enlightening to learn about how to care for a child with plans for her to go over to see her Aunt and Uncle tomorrow.

Now though, she had a wide awake child to entertain. The cute baby giggles, Jun was emitting was mainly due to the fact Lin was rotating three small pieces of earth around in the air. Her little cub's pistachio green, reminded her of her younger sister, Suyin. Lin kept a gentle gaze over Jun as she watched the girl try and reach for the pieces of earth with her small light tanned hands. The temporary former Chief gave her daughter a gentle smile, one somewhat foreign to people to see on her normally scowling face. "I promise to be the best Mother I can be for you lil Jun, so forgive me if I make mistakes" She softly spoke as she leant down to kiss her daughter on the forehead.

* * *

 **Author's Note Part Two:**

 **Me: Hello…yes I am alive, giving Lin the slip is very hard… anyway, I hope you all like this Revamp, it just feels better to do it this way, gives everyone a chance to see Lin as a Mother to a young child xD I'm evil lol.**

 **Lin: -Wraps Zero in metal cables- You think you can hide Zee-kun…we have things to talk about…mainly about some of things I have heard you were planning for later chapter. –Drags him away-**

 **Me: Oh spirits…Lin its just story SOMEONE HELP!**

 **Jun: -Still a baby- o.o**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Me: I'm kinda on a roll today so, here is Chapter Two…Yes I escaped from Lin…a scary mother badgermole O.O' Any way I thought I'd get someone else who won't try and kill me or torture me for Info. Oh yeah, There will a few time skips just not in this Chapter xD**

 **Disclaimer: Zee doesn't own Legend of Korra, or Avatar…or well me until I pass from this world. How was that Zee?**

 **Me: Great Aang, just no spinning marbles…**

 **Aang: -Spinning Marbles with airbendering- Too late**

 **Me: -Facepalms- On with the story…**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Meeting the Extended Family**

Sleep…Just need to sleep. Lin had finally got some spirit blessed sleep. She should have remembered from when Suyin was a baby that they cry whenever they like. Jun was just the same. Lin slowly opens her eyes and a slight shift of her body, she turns to look at the cot where lil Jun was sleeping peacefully. She knew she had to wake up fully. She needed to fed Jun when she awoke, change her, dress her before Lin herself got anything for herself. She was to go to Air Temple Island to visit her Uncle and Aunt, friends of her Mother that were more like actual family.

She let out a soft sigh as Lin sat up. Her gaze remained on her daughter, despite the fact she had kept her up most of the night. She still thought the girl was cute. She stood up after she noticed that Jun was still asleep. Lin decided that she could get a few things done and set up ready for when the child woke up. Lin moved towards the kitchen downstairs to make herself some breakfast and coffee, as well as the milk ready for Jun. With subtle taps against the floor with her foot, Lin used her seismic sense to keep an eye on Jun. The new mother walks from the kitchen to the shower so she could wash her body, also to alleviate any stress so she wouldn't take it out on the young one.

This wasn't because of the child mind you; Lin wasn't used to not be at work at this time. Being an Officer of the law was stressful but it was beyond stressful to be the Chief of Police. She sighed in to the warmth of the water; her fingers trailed the two scars on her face. The scars her _beloved_ baby sister gave her. Three urges raged through the thirty two year old, one was anger at Suyin, for a number of reasons. Two was the urge to break something with her bending, and last but not least was the urge to send a telegram to her baby sister to inform her that she has a niece. If she did though, she didn't know how she would handle her sister if the woman came to see Jun.

She would most likely let Su see Jun before she sent her on her way back to where ever she was now. Lin wasn't ready to forgive Suyin yet.

Lin finished her shower and slowly dried her body and hair. As she came out in a clean vest and trousers, she heard the sound of the kettle and with a swift flick of her wrist; she bent the metal kettle away from the flames of the hob. She let it cool as she made herself a sandwich before she poured herself a coffee. She then used the same warm water to fill a saucepan and place the baby bottle with milk in it. She let it warm up as she took a bite out of her sandwich, with a quick tap on the floor, giving her a seismic view of the house. She noted that Jun was coming close to waking, so with a quick sip of her coffee, Lin moved up stairs to pick up her Daughter.

She gently picked up Jun, a soft smile slipped across her lips as she noticed no smell and the tired yawn that came from the little kit. "Good morning lil one, I hope you're hungry" She spoke lightly as she held her. Lin moved about the room to grab fresh clothes for Jun to wear and a fresh diaper. She then walked down stairs to feed the lil cub. As she fed Jun, she would admit to only herself and maybe family that she was taken by Jun when she found her and fell in love with her. She still worried about things like, did she hold her right? Was she doing things correctly? It was one of the reasons for her to visit her Aunt Katara. She could get advice from someone who had three children.

* * *

Within two hours Lin and Jun were on the Air Acolyte ferry to the Air Temple Island. Lin for her part was somewhat dreading this internally. Tenzin after all broke up with her because she didn't want children, after wrecking the majority of the Island because of it. Now here she was with an adopted Daughter. Jun for her part was being like any other child; she gazed around the world with wide eyes wonder. It made Lin smile.

As the ferry made contact to the Island. Lin swiftly and with practised ease, climbed out of the boat to be greeted by her Aunt, Uncle, Tenzin and Pema…the woman who stole Tenzin from her. Lin had to suppress a snarl, mainly due to Jun being in her arms. She slowly walked up to her Aunt and Uncle, with the Acolytes holding somethings for Jun. It was mainly spare clothes and diapers. "Aunt Katara, Uncle Aang…Tenzin, Pema" Lin spoke with warmth before her tone cooled with Tenzin and Pema.

"Lin, it's good to see you, and Hello who might you be" Katara spoke with a gentle tone, a smile on her lips as she approaches Lin, with a quick hug before her gaze is set on Jun. Aang followed suit with a big smile. Lin and Aang always got on like a house on fire, so to see him with a smile like that when his son's former girlfriend comes over with a baby daughter, calmed her nerves. "Lin, wonderful to see you, and hello there little one"

Lin smiled at her Uncle and Aunt. "Her name is Jun; I adopted her last night with Tenzin's help. Thank you for the tips last night Aunt Katara. Would you like to hold her Uncle Aang?" Lin spoke before she offered her Uncle to hold Jun. Katara smiled at the fact her words of advice had helped. The mighty Avatar on the other hand was over the moon at the chance to hold his great niece. His smile widened as he held her, with the young child's lightly tanned hand trying to grab his beard. "She is very strong Lin, I think she'll be a great Earthbender when she's ready to learn" The older man spoke lightly.

Lin blinked before a small but radiant smile slips on to her lips. She wouldn't have cared if Jun was a non-bender, but she could teach her lil girl bending when she gets to the right age. "I'm glad, to hear that Lin" Tenzin spoke, albeit nervously. He was nervous mainly because the woman beside him was one of the reasons Lin and Tenzin broke up due to the divide that had become of the two. Lin shot him a look. "I'm not here to cause you any trouble Tenzin, so there is no need to be nervous. I'm here to show Jun to Uncle Aang and Aunt Katara, and ask for some advice, and maybe uses of the telegram, Mother and Su would no doubt like to know from me and not from some other source" She spoke in cool tone before she followed Katara and Aang back to the Temple.

Tenzin and Pema stood there in shock and were flabbergasted, normally Lin would growl or groan at being in either of the presences. So to see her control her emotions in front of her daughter gave them a bit of hope to maybe fix a friendship with the Metalbender.

* * *

It hadn't taken Lin long to send off her telegrams for her Mother and Sister, no doubt they were in the same place or at least she hoped. She came to a stop at the Temple's audience/family dinner room to see her Uncle Aang playing with Jun with Katara sat beside them, watching as she overfilled the room with happiness. Lin understood why her Mother called her Aunt 'Sugar Queen'. "She's beautiful, Lin. I can understand why you took her in" Aang spoke which in turn catch Lin off guard only to remember Aang had been taught seismic sense by her forth mentioned mother.

"I know, I was entranced by her the moment I saw her, despite the circumstances" She spoke lightly as she said words many rarely heard her say. It was mainly due to the fact it was just her Aunt and Uncle. She was free to express herself and when Jun is older, she too will see this side. She took a seat beside her Uncle and informed them of the raid and the details. To say they were horrified would be an understatement. Lin swore she could see Aang resist the urge to enter the Avatar State.

"I'm glad you saved her from that place, it is just a shame lives were lost because of the Triad" Katara's remorseful tone rang out as she held lil Jun in her arms. The older woman gently stroked the young girl's cheek, as she admired the young girl vivid pistachio green hue with a smile. "She looks a lot like Su when she was born, just a little darker in skin pigment" The healer added to try and up lift the atmosphere of the room a bit.

Lin blinked slightly as she turned her gaze towards Jun; she had to admit that the Waterbender was correct. Jun actually did look like her Aunt Su when she was a baby. She watched as Jun pulled a strange face and both Katara and Lin knew what happened. Aang blinked and chuckled. "Let me deal with Jun's diaper, as I remember you two wish to talk and I get to have time with my lil niece and show her around the Temple" Aang offered which Lin was grateful for.

Lin watched as her Uncle _'Rescued'_ her daughter from her Aunt with a small laugh which stopped Jun from crying. Her gaze shifted to Katara with a gentle smile. "I need all the advice I can get Aunt Katara. I know for a fact I'm not a natural Mother, the worries I have already for her upbringing due to my job, only me being her sole provider and caretaker…I'm afraid that I will screw up"

Katara for her part just listened to her surrogate Niece. She knew all the worries Lin had, minus the fact everyone considered her the mother figure of the group. She knew for a fact Lin could do this, or she wouldn't have adopted Jun, she wouldn't be worried or even admit she was afraid. "You will be a great Mother, you worry for her already. To add to the fact you admit to being afraid, the 'tough as nails' Chief of Police, The Iron Maiden. Plus you will not be alone, you have family and the air acolytes can help, even if Aang and I pass away." Katara looked to Lin as she spoke to her. She wanted to provide support for her best friend eldest. "I'm sure even Tenzin and Pema would help, if you allowed the three of you to fix up a friendship, you don't want to have an age old grudge to fester" She added with a somewhat stern glare at the young woman, who faulted.

"I'll try Aunt Katara" Lin spoke lowly.

* * *

In Zaofu, The Matriarch of the Metal clan sat in her living room with a baby Baatar Jr on her lap. She had just finished feeding the young boy as her Mother came in with a Telegram. "One of your guards handed me this…are they blind not to see that I can't exactly read what's on it" She grumbled as she hands over the telegram in to Suyin's hand as she takes her grandson.

"Mum, I'm sure they didn't mean it, after all you do make plenty of jokes out of your blindness" She swiftly countered with a smile. She knew what her Mother was like; she took an unhealthy glee of making a joke out of her blindness when people slip up on it. Mainly it was poor Uncle Sokka.

Suyin slowly looked down at the telegram that was handed to her.

 _Dear Suyin & Toph Beifong._

 _Mother, Sister. I am only contacting you to inform you that you have a three month old Niece…before you ask it is not Tenzin's. I adopted her and named her Jun. If you wish to come down to meet her, I will allow it after all it mainly applies to Suyin than Mother. Just send a Telegram to Air Temple Island; I'm staying there since I'm on maternity leave. I_ may _be up to talking but_ DO NOT _push it._

 _Lin Beifong, Your Elder Sister & Daughter._

Suyin blinked at the piece of paper. "What is it Su? Your heartrate just increased" Toph 'looked' to her youngest. Her seismic sense picked it up with natural ease. "Lin's adopted a Daughter and named her Jun". A pin dropped to the floor, echoing in the silence that filled the room. "I didn't _see_ that coming"

"Mother!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Me: There we go.**

 **Aang: I have a Great Niece –fist pumps-**

 **Me: Sucks you die just after her first birthday then huh...**

 **Aang: Nnnnooooo I must give her enough unclely love before I go –Darts off with Airbent speed-**

 **Me: Sokka's influenced you too much…If Aang didn't kick the bucket then Jun wouldn't have a future love interest with Korra….Aang No Jun's too young for riding the elephant koi –Darts after Aang with the whole GAang-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **Me: Hello all, Zee-kun here, I'd like to say thank you to all those that have Followed and Favorited the new version of Chief Beifong's Child, It means a lot. Just so people know I put up a Story Update cycle with the stories that are active or on Hiatus/Possible Rewrite XD. Also like to point out that my Star Wars Fanfic is on pause, since I lost my buzz to write it. It will be written just at a slower pace since I am more focused on Legend of Korra/Avatar: The Last Airbender and other anime. Now…who's doing the Disclaimer this time?**

 **Disclaimer: Zee-kun doesn't own Legend of Korra or its prequel Avatar: The Last Airbender. The creators do, the only things Zee owns is the modified plot, Canon and The Character Jun Beifong, my beautiful niece.**

 **Me: Hello Su, only one child at the moment then…just wait you'll have a bigger family soon enough.**

 **Suyin: -Looks to the side to hide her red face- Please…get on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Revealed**

Lin slowly woke in the room she had been given by her Aunt and Uncle, three days back. She didn't need to worry about Jun either with all of help she was being given. Mainly by Sokka, who was actually her stepfather and actually was the Father to her baby sister. He had arrived to the Temple after he learnt that his 'Daughter' had temporarily taken leave, and had gained a Daughter herself…his Granddaughter, _His_ first Granddaughter at that. Of course he knew that he also had a Grandson from Su, which he had informed her about.

She didn't mind that her stepfather spoke of Su and her family. She wouldn't deny him that after the loss of Suki, Toph admitted her feelings to Sokka a year later. They married a few years later and for Lin's part, she still sometimes calls Sokka, Uncle. Lin sat up and looked across to the cot, _her_ old cot. Aang had gone to pick it up, which made her smile more. She noticed that Jun was gone; she did have the sudden urge of worry but pushed it down. She was on Air Temple Island; it's a safe place to be.

Her attention shifted to the door as the forth mentioned Father walked in to the room with his granddaughter in his arms, with a stupid smile on his face. "Good morning old man" She spoke softly as she stood. She moved closer to Sokka and gazed at her daughter with a softer smile. "Good morning sweetheart" Now to anyone, this sight would be weird due to how Lin was as a child til now. Lin never said cute things, sweet pet names. It was normally a neutral expression or scowl with loving/hurtful nickname, which depended on person it was aimed at. Family got her rare small smiles. The sight and sound of Lin being happy with a soft smile, giving affectionate pet names to her daughter, it made Sokka ecstatic. It was amazing to see Lin out of that metal shell she cast over herself.

Sokka heard Jun's baby gibberish as her way to say good morning back and chuckled. "Good morning Lin. Aang was looking for you, so I said I'd get you up. Shame you were already awake, I was going to teach this lil badgermole cub how to wake you up…with a water balloon" Sokka brazenly exclaimed, seemingly unaffected by the Beifong stare. His response was to grin like he did in his youth then pull his eldest in to a soft hug. "Go get yourself dressed, Jun's been fed and washed, so I'll meet you by Aang's study" Lin nodded and watched the two leave. As she did she heard her stepfather speak.

"You know, I'm gonna teach you how to use a boomerang, just like Grampa does. No-one will wanna mess with ya then." Lin blinked before she darted to the door of her room with motherly worry.

"Don't you dare Dad! She's still a baby!"

Lin heard her stepfather let out a throaty laugh with her daughter baby equivalent. A smile slips on her lips at the sound. It was good to hear him laugh since her mother and Sokka parted a few years back, though they were still married. The two had different views and priorities; Sokka was to become Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe, whereas Toph wished to roam the world. They still loved each other though and met each other whenever they could. Lin closed her eyes with a sigh as she thought of her mother and with grudging side note, her sister. Her fingers sub-consciously ran against the two scars on her cheek.

She had sent the telegrams out of respect, as she wasn't really on talking terms with her Mother and more so with Suyin. She did it because Suyin had sent her a telegram about Baatar Jr, not that she replied and she wondered if her sister would follow suite and sent nothing back after all it would be fair, for her past no reply or replies in general.

With a sigh, Lin moved to get herself ready as Uncle Aang wanted to see her. She finished her wash and slowly slipped on her casual Earth Kingdom style outfit. It felt odd to wear it even though it had been four days since she took leave, she had gotten used to her uniform or training gear. She never really needed to wear civilian clothing, not since she dated Tenzin. Lin turned to the mirror; her pale green hues greeted her as she took in how she looks. Her black hair in its usual style before a brief smile appeared. Since Jun had entered her life in the few days she had, Lin felt happy. She still had her external appearance for when she was Chief of Police, but she knew she could let her guard around her daughter. With a quick and sharp nod to her reflection, the thirty three year old left her room to meet The Avatar…her Uncle. A smirk appeared when she remembered the looks on people's faces when she called the strongest bender in the world her Uncle when she was younger.

* * *

What was meant to take ten minutes to walk from one side of the Temple to the other, took over half an hour. Lin had been stopped by nearly every air acolyte, each one told her that her daughter was cute then asked if it was Tenzin's. That made her want to earth bend them in to the bay, but with a subtly cool tone told them Jun wasn't Tenzin's child. It didn't help that they also mentioned that The Avatar was in a mixed mood. Something had made Aang angry and something else had made him happy. It confused not just the acolytes but Lin too. Aang wasn't one to get angry easily unless it was a threat to the world, Republic City or his family.

So when Lin finally made it to her Uncle Aang's study, she saw the older gentleman pace from one side of the room to the other. In the room with him was her stepfather, Sokka and Aunt Katara, Uncle Zuko with his daughter, Crown Princess Izumi and last but not least Tenzin. Zuko was the first to notice his niece and gave her a soft smile, before he moved to give her hug. "It's good to see you, Lin" The Fire Lord commented.

"Fire Lor-" Lin cut herself off from greeting her Uncle formally in this setting. "Uncle Zuko, It's nice to see you too. I didn't know you were coming" Lin spoke lightly as she returned the embrace. She had sent telegrams to the rest of her extended family the day after she sent one to her Mother and Sister. The Lord of the Fire Nation smiled. "The Family and I were on our way here to visit. We picked up Kya and Bumi too. My grandchildren are outside with them, playing with my adorable great niece" Zuko informed with a happy smile. He was over joyed to know he had new member to his large family, more so with the fact it would be a surprise for his niece, Lin.

Lin blinked as she settled with the fact Jun was in safe hands with the twins Iroh II and Kasumi. She slowly separated from the Fire Lord before she sent a smile to Izumi. They always got on since childhood. "Not to sour the happy mood, but why are all the acolyte's asking me if Jun is Tenzin's daughter?" Lin asked. Her tone was soft but it held a bit of irritation.

Aang for his part stopped his paced movements before he turned to his niece. "The press have found out about your temporary leave from the Police force. They also learnt of Jun, making up the story that she is Tenzin's. Sokka and I have told them the facts." Aang spoke with a gentle calm but Lin could felt the slightly trembles with her feet. She knew there was more to it than just Media information gathering. After all the only people that knew of Jun were here, her sister and mother and the Police force…

"An Officer of my Police force released private information, didn't they?" Lin's temper raged with red hot fury. Had this Officer no moral compass? Lin had enemies due to her position as Chief of Police and to release information on her baby daughter, more so with the fact she isn't old enough to defend herself, Lin was livid. Her family for their part saw what was raging inside of Lin; all of them were parents minus Tenzin. "You needn't worry, Saikhan has dealt with the Officer" Sokka added to cool Lin down, to which it admittedly did.

The Metalbender gazed her at father and nodded, glad to hear that the person responsible had been dealt with. At least Saikhan was doing a decent job as Chief. Lin closed her eyes before she turned to exit the study. "I'm going to see my daughter and say hello to the others" As Lin walked out she missed the varied expressions of shock on her families face before they followed after her.

* * *

Lin walked through the Temple slowly, her feet being bare on floor covered by a shoe cover. It was the way her Mother stayed connected to the earth and the same for Lin when at home. This meant she could feel the nervous shakes the members of her extended family had. It made her feel nervous herself and with a heavy stomp of her foot as she walked lit up the temple and the grounds. Lin's eyes closed to focus as she moved as she noted her Uncle Aang's back straighten as he felt her use her seismic sense. When she had located her daughter, she found that there were more people there than she had expected. She expected five people, Jun, Kya, Bumi, Iroh II and his twin sister Kasumi.

Instead she felt an extra three, two women and a child around Jun's age. Lin's eyes opened wide as soon as she felt two vibrations in return to her own and she knew who they were. Lin's pace picked up and as soon as she came to the Air Bending Training Grounds, she was greeted with the sight of Izumi's Twins, Tenzin's siblings…and her Mother and Sister. Her Mother held Jun as Su held the other child, which Lin guessed was Baatar Jr. "Mother…Su…" Lin slowly but coolly spoke before she slammed her right foot in the ground. The result was her Father, Sokka being sent into the bushes. "That's for not telling me they were here, dad" Lin chided, her gaze still on those that shared her blood.

Su and Toph looked at Lin as if they awaited some kind of violence or verbal abuse despite the invite. Toph noted the silence and turned her head to her new granddaughter, not at all bothered by the staring contest or the fact her husband had been launched in to a bush by her daughter. Not everyone knew about the true reason Lin let Tenzin go after their violent break up, so to hear Lin adopted Jun made Toph happy to see her eldest move pass her demons.

Su on the other hand knew nothing minus that Lin adopted, while glad to hear Lin wanted to a daughter was still confused on why she had telegrammed them, to allow her back to meet her Niece. Her pistachio green orbs locked on to Lin as she moved closer, what she hadn't expected was for her older sister to embrace the four. It was like someone had traded, the hard ass, by the book Lin, for a caring family member. It was weird but not unwelcomed.

"It's good to see you both" Lin breathed as she held her family close.

"I would say the same, but you know I can't _SEE_ " Toph rebuked, which caused a sigh from everyone but her grandchildren. All they did was giggle, which in turn caused her to grin. Both her girls were mothers, one way or another and she was more than proud.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Me: There we go. Su and Toph have appeared, Zuko and his Daughter. Iroh and his..Twin…Okay a bit of a OC there but no one knows her name o.o…moving on. Sokka is Su's real Daddy xD. And why is a real reason for the break up between Lin and Tenzin…It will be explained in the next chapter or the ones after that :P.**


End file.
